


Future In The Past

by HailSam



Series: Red's 'Fun' Times [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, All the cest, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BDSM, Blowjobs, Incest, It's just an excuse for poly, Just before Red, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Papy - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Swapcest - Freeform, bone, bone buddies, hahahaha, lol, look they bone, mostly plot at first, papcest - Freeform, sure, then it gets sexy, they're in love, they're nice, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Before Red came along and became a permanent fixture in their lives, how did the six skeletons come together?Here ya go!





	1. Sans and Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus move to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is p much a prequel to the main story. Eventually, this will have an end where Red appears in their lives. However, I thought I'd give a bit more background to them, how they came to be...
> 
> And, you know, sexy times.
> 
> I love it.

“SANS!” Papyrus laughed out, tilting his head up away from Sans’ attempts to kiss him while straddling his lap. “I’M WATCHING A MOVIE!”

“Papyruuuuusssss, we just got the new bed, we gotta try it out.” Sans wiggled his eye ridge, snickering. “Break it, even~”

“WE JUST GOT IT!” Papyrus poked his thigh playfully and Sans instead kissed up his jaw. “C’mon broooo. Seeing you lift up all that stuff got me hot and going~”

“YES, WHILE YOU LAZED ABOUT AND CRACKED PUNS!”

“Eh, if I did anything, I wouldn’t have any energy for tonight.” He winked and Papyrus laughed, gripping around Sans’ hips as he got up, Sans scrambling to hold on with a laugh. “VERY WELL, I SUPPOSE. WE’VE ALL WORKED VERY HARD TODAY!”

“Yeah and someone’s hard~”

“SANS!”

Sans managed to pop them up onto their new bed, Papyrus stumbling and falling over Sans, barely holding himself up. Sans whistled. “Hot~”

“SANS, WE’RE NOT EVEN UNDRESSED!” Papyrus still gave Sans a kiss as Sans tugged at his scarf to pull him down close. “C’mon, we gotta get the bed used to our underground-shattering sexy times~”

“SANS, YOU NERD,” Papyrus huffed, blushing. 

All the same, it wasn’t too long until they were both undressed, Papyrus thrusting into Sans and squeezing a breast as they kissed hard. The bed did creak under them with each movement, Sans panting as he arched up. “Fuuuck yeah, bro~ faster~”

“NYEH! YOU SHOULDN’T BE SO-MM-DEMANDING!” Papyrus slowed down a bit, enjoying the drag as he pulled out of Sans and pushed in. Sans huffed, flushing. “Papyruuusss, you tease.”

Papyrus leaned back down, kissing him to cheer him up. He rolled his hips down, his other hand creeping over Sans’ hips and wiggling between them, playing with his clit. It didn’t take much for Sans to scrabble at his shoulders, gasping into the wet kiss as he came.

Papyrus thrust through Sans’ orgasm before filling him up as well, panting sharply as he pulled out of him. “MM, NOW WE’RE ALL MESSY.”

Sans laughed breathlessly, plopping his head on the pillow under him. “Well. One of us is more messy than the other.”

“NOT TO WORRY, I SHALL CLEAN!”

Sans gave a shaky thumbs up, already heading into sleep mode.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Coming to the surface was a novel event. Frisk had become Ambassador, and while Papyrus went with them sometimes to talk with the ‘higher ups’, it was agreed that Frisk was still a child and it was unfair on them to have to talk to adults all day and listen to them argue.

(Toriel made them agree.)

(Papyrus was still impressed in Asgore’s clone. She almost lit them all aflame! It was glorious.)

Anyway. The monsters still had nowhere to go. At first, they camped out near the mountain, more empathetic humans helping them set up tents or camps and giving them food. It didn’t take very long until they were able to integrate into society.

Or rather, into Ebbot. 

It was the ‘hub’ of Monsters. They entwined within the human population, gaining employment and homes. Grillby had quite easily gained his own restaurant-humans really, REALLY liked their monetary system for some reason-and that’s where most went on days off or when they got off work.

Sans and Papyrus had bought their own home. It only cost like, 5 G. Papyrus had asked repeatedly if the human was sure, who nodded dumbly and nearly passed out when Papyrus doubled the offer of their request of ‘maybe…1…G?’

Poor guy. He was real nice though! Helped them find places to set up their water and electricity and so on.

The house was huge. Sans had assured the guy that they were sure they wanted such a huge home. They were skeletons, they lived quite a long time and it passed slowly for them.

But if they did decide on kids, sometime down the line of their years, well, they had the room for ‘em.

Sans didn’t even count how many there were, but Papyrus had taken extra care to set up their main bedroom, then gave each room a theme. One was very ‘frilly’ with lace and pink pillows. One had an aquarium look to it. One was space. Papyrus had some intriguing ideas, certainly.

They brought up their old things, the TV, the fridge…and Sans transported the shed and its machine with them. He wasn’t sure why, but like…he just knew it had to be important.

Turns out a loooot of things could be paid with G, and according to some ‘financial adviser’ they were set up for years, near centuries even. Cool. Sans hated thinking about all that stuff. The less, the better.

Plus, it slowly dawned on him, he didn’t have to pull three jobs to keep him and Papyrus floatin’. They were fine now, and even back under, but every so often something came up and they’d have to scramble to get the money to fix it.

Not now, it seemed. Huh. Wasn’t that just swell.

Papyrus bought a nice red mustang that he drove fiercely down the highway, wearing sunglasses. Sans went for a moped. It bumped along at a slow pace and well, it was nice, for him.

And well, now that they had a new home, they didn’t have to worry about Undyne busting down the door and interrupting a good time.

(Or, you know, so they thought until Sans was sucking Papyrus off and with a skilled ‘kee YAH!’ their door flew past them and into the stairs, Undyne standing with a proud grin and Alphys melting into a puddle on the front step.)

(Not everything changed, at least.)

They talk about things. Important things. Not so important things. Clothes that need to be washed and dishes to clean and what to eat that night.

They talk about expanding their family.

Papyrus is all for it, he’s always loved children, but Sans assures him they quite literally have all the time in the world to have a kid. Maybe they could spend a few more years, just by themselves?

Papyrus easily gives in. He likes what they have, too. The ability to kiss when they want or eat whenever, and to have sex wherever, whenever.

Papyrus does want to revisit the conversation, in a few years. They have enough room, obviously enough money, and well, neither of them had to work or leave the kid by themselves!

Sans agreed. It would be nice to see a baby that looked like them. But, he explained, we still have time to decide. Just, maybe a little bit longer on the surface so they can at least get used to this new life?

That was fair.

So they did things. Fun things. They visited some place called a beach, and they visited an aquarium in town, and they watched all sorts of interesting movies. 

Papyrus gets antsy. “I JUST…MISS HELPING PEOPLE, I GUESS?”

“I getcha, bro. Don’t let me stand in your way. How about we find something fun for ya to do?”

So they did. Papyrus signed up to be a lifeguard at the local community center. He would work most Saturdays, and while they tentatively explained they couldn’t pay him a very good salary, he assured them he was doing this as a ‘volunteer’ instead.

(Sometimes Sans donated to the center. They were kind, they loved his brother, and he could tell they were struggling with helping the community around them. So yeah, he tossed them a G every other month, or helped fund some thing they were trying to accomplish. The garden came along beautifully, and several kids in the neighborhood were able to receive warm clothes and shoes.)

(It’s not that Papyrus wouldn’t have donated. He’s just so neck deep in assisting and helping plan new events that well, it slips his mind that the center would need money for every single thing. Sans doesn’t mind. If it makes Papyrus happy, he does it.)

Sans didn’t have that drive to work. But he got…bored sitting around, reading or watching TV. So he uh…he visited the machine in their shed.

It never worked, and he’s not sure why he came down here, but he gave it a swift kick and it activated.

You know, like a lame plot hole.

Sans stared at it for a moment, then looked at the small computer next to the now flickering machine. It had a big almost ocean like view to it, swirling in place. The monitor read ‘Co-ordinates: Original. Input Destination’.

He would wait until Papyrus got home to figure it out.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Papyrus placed his hand on his chin, looking at it. “WHAT DOES IT DO?”

“Dunno. Waited till ya came home to figure it out.” Sans was pecking at the monitor and Papyrus nodded slowly. “IT’S VERY…BRIGHT.”

“Yeeeep.”

“OOOH CAN YOU SWIM IN IT?”

“I don’t think so, bro.” Sans pecked at the monitor and it flicked. ‘Destination: Storyshift’.

“SANS!”

Sans looked over, backing up a little. In the swirl, a scene appeared. It was Sans, but taller and in the robe Toriel once wore. He was busy watering flowers, humming a soft tune. Sans looked at it agape, looking up at Papyrus. “What do ya make of that?”

“YOU’RE…VERY TALL!” 

“Gee, thanks bro.”

“WELL WHAT SHOULD I SAY??”

Sans shrugged. “So. It’s. Another me?”

“OOH WHAT ABOUT ME?” Papyrus bounced in place, stars in his eyes. Sans chuckled. “Hang on, hang on…” He poked at the monitor, and the swirl shifted a few times through some images of monsters they hadn’t seen before. Papyrus was wearing Asgore’s outfit, settled among a garden of flowers, sipping tea.

“…THAT’S A LITTLE SAD…WE’RE SEPARATED!”

Sans nodded slowly. “So it’s other us’. Huh. Weird. Wanna find another one?”

Papyrus shook his head. “…WELL…A LITTLE BUT NOT AS SAD!”

Sans chuckled. “I’ll try, bro.” He tapped at it and the destination spun and spun. It said ‘Lamiatale’, showing a dozing Sans with a giiiiant blue tail, and wrapped around him was Papyrus with an orange tail. Both of them were sound asleep. Papyrus squeaked. “OH THAT’S CUTE!…WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?”

Sans scratched at his cheek as they watched the other him yawn and stretch, burrowing into the pile of tails. “Mm, dunno. Maybe…we can visit and stuff?? Not these guys they’re uh…asleep.”

Papyrus quickly nodded. “OH, YES! WE SHOULD FIND AN AWAKE AND HAPPY ONE! AND SAY HI!”

Sans chuckled. “Kay, but tomorrow, bro. It’s kinda late.”

“DEAL!” 

With that Sans shut off the machine, letting Papyrus talk his head off about the other possible thems and all the friends they can make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will be them meeting the Swap bros, the Swaps' universe resetting in a bad way, living together for a while, meeting the SF bros. And then! 
> 
> probably some character building and some porn.
> 
> It always turns out that way.


	2. Underswap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Stretch appear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

A week passes. Sometimes Sans messes with the machine, sometimes Papyrus visits with him. There’s…so many.

There’s one where they’re humans-and wasn’t that a bit freaky-and there’s the one from last time, where they were the sad royal couple separated by the unexpected events that war had caused.

The snakes were kind of cute. The Sans was lazy, of course, but the Papyrus would bring him food. They had to look away though, he brought a huge cow and…yeah it was gross.

There were two Sans’, sitting near a tree, one reading while the other smiled brightly and chattered to the other. 

There was one that they instantly stopped watching, one where everything was dusty and there was Sans and Papyrus was…a ghost…

Yeah.

There were quite a few sad ones, one of them missing or dead. There were a few happy ones, or ones where life was just happening. But none had reached the surface, like they had.

“CAN WE VISIT A PLACE?” Papyrus asked one day. They had found a fairly interesting, but happy one. It was all switched around. Muffet had the bar, and Papyrus seemed lazy, smoking whenever he was alone and napping often. The Sans had a bright blue set of armor, and energetically ran around. He made Sans tired watching him.

“I dunno, don’t think it works that way. We can try?” Sans shrugged and Papyrus grinned brightly. “LET’S TRY! THEY SEEM REALLY NICE AND WE CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR THEM!”

“Heh, cool, bro.”

With that, they double checked the monitor, ensuring it wouldn’t shut down on them while they were out, and Sans reached out. The portal rippled, letting them through very slowly.

————————————————————————————————————————————

The other two took it fairly easily, honestly. Papy-Stretch just shrugged and made a pun, while Sans-Blue quickly made up ‘FRIENDSHIP TACOS’. 

Stretch admitted he never really messed with the machine too much, but it had always worked. Sans shrugged. “Maybe it only connects to other ones, then?”

“Eh, maybe. Too much science for me. …you wanna see me use a potato to light a fire?”

“Heh, why don’t you ‘fry’ to impress me?”

“Don’t ‘hash’ up my words.”

They snickered as their brothers groaned. And, you know, it just cemented their new friendship.

They showed them how to come to their world, and Blue and Stretch were suitably impressed in the surface. Blue nearly vibrated in place after seeing the sky. “DO YOU THINK OUR WORLD WILL GO TOO?!”

Papyrus squeaked, bouncing in place. “YES! OF COURSE! I’M SURE YOU’LL SUCCEED!”

“MWEH HEH HEH!”

Stretch shrugged, and Sans just nodded as the two of them happily talked about all the surface things Blue wanted to do, and all the surface things Papyrus had already done.

They came to a new schedule: every other day, Blue and Stretch would visit. Once a week, Sans and Papyrus would visit them in return. They showed them all the differences, Muffet owning the bar, Grillby owning a tea shop. The many, many Floweys in Waterfall. 

Stretch took Sans to the door in the forest, and instead of knock knock jokes, he told the man behind the door riddles instead. Sans liked that too, although he only knew a few. The man laughed softly, and Stretch seemed at ease.

Alphys was the Royal Guard leader here, happy to throw axes at Blue and Papyrus and have them run marathons. Undyne was a stuttering mess, but she squealed and kneeled next to Sans with big eyes. “O-Oh you look j-just like S-Sans!! P-Papy, I didn’t know you had another l-little brother!”

Sans shot Stretch an amused look and Stretch snorted. “Dyne, I only got the one. ‘Sides he ain’t that little.”

Undyne clasped her hands on her cheeks, blushing bright under the rounded glasses. “Oooohhh he was soooo little wh-when you carried him h-here!! Babies a-are so cute!”

Sans let her gush for a while, easily getting her attention onto some comic books. Undyne adored Wonder Woman, she had many figurines around in various forms of said super heroine.

It was…a little confusing, but nice, you know?

Nice.

And then the time for the human to appear came up. Blue was eager but Stretch talked with Sans while the other two were cooking, him and Sans laid out on the couch. “You think it’s good?”

“Ours freed us, promised no resets. Could be this is the last run.”

Stretch grunted, scratching at his cheek. “I hope so.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

They didn’t have to ask. In fact, they didn’t _want_ to ask. 

Stretch stayed outside chain smoking after setting their stuff in the guest room. Blue had plastered on a cheery smile and helped Papyrus cook, chattering about literally anything but his universe.

So, Sans sidled up to Stretch outside. “…so.”

“So.”

“You uh, wanna talk about it?”

Stretch shrugged, tossing the cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his shoe before lighting up again. “They killed us.”

Sans winced. “Yeah I mean-”

“No, Sans. They acted all buddy buddy, then fucking tossed us in a river. Literally.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened. “What…?”

Stretch sighed, and began the story…

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Chara was nice. They had no dust, not even EXP. Papy felt, you know, pretty good about things. Chara befriended Sans, pink cheeks stretching with their smile as Blue hugged them, promising them friendship tacos.

Then, a change. Chara cautiously asked if they could stay the night. They were afraid of the dark, they explained sadly, and it was oh so dark down here.

They stupidly said yes.

Chara offered them slices of pie in return.

The fucker.

Papy could barely keep his eyes open as they were dragged from the little gingerbread looking home, ropes tied around them as Chara whistled brightly, bouncing almost to the edge of the river. They leaned in, tying the ropes around one of the huge ice blocks, before backing up, still smiling that stupid smile.

Blue could barely focus and Papy glared shakily. “W-What…”

“This is fun. You told me once that skeletons can’t drown. I want to see how long you survive, then.” Chara giggled, covering their mouth with a gloved hand, red eyes darkening. “This place is my own, personal playground now. It will only end when I say so. For now, shoo.”

The conveyor belt moved, and they were both instantly dragged down into the icy depths of the river.

Chara was right. They couldn’t drown. They couldn’t speak, either. The chill chipped at both of them, and whatever Chara drugged the pie with had stolen their magic and their ability to move. Sans looked at him in fear, bubbles escaping behind his teeth as he struggled. The ropes were around their arms and torsos, tight enough they could barely move.

It took three days.

Papy’s HP, at the measly 1 it was, couldn’t sustain without food for very long. It wavered and held as best he could, but even he couldn’t deny fate. He dusted first. Blue, of course, would have taken much longer, but heartbreak tends to get to a monster long before nature would.

That’s how Papy woke up on his bare mattress that he kicked the sheets off of, panting sharply and trying to sit up. The blanket around him trapped him, and he nearly tore it apart to get it off of him.

He slid his hand over his face, panting as he leaned over for a moment. Another reset. Little brat must have died.

Blue was teary eyed when Papy finally exited his room, although he tried to appear brave. So that was when Papy suggested a very, very long vacation at Sans and Papyrus’ house. To, you know…recover from all the shit that happened.

Blue agreed morosely, leaning on Papy’s side when he led them to the portal.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Papyrus set them up in the Outer Space guest room. Blue softly thanked him, looking tired, and Papyrus left them to their sleep. They spent nearly all night whispering things to each other. Blue didn’t want to leave their entire life behind, their friends, their house…

Papy reminded him they were stuck in a loop, at the whim of Chara, and he didn’t want to see Blue die again.

Blue just curled up close to him, not saying a word. They fell asleep curled up close, feeling like they were at a standstill.

Papyrus invited Blue to go out to the park the next day, happily leading him towards it down the road. Sans was on the couch with Stretch again. Stretch sighed, tilting his head back. “I mean. I don’t want to go and, you know, end up in some worse situation.”

Sans nodded. “Yeah. I getcha. If Blue’s like Papyrus though, he’s a bit hardheaded.”

Stretch snorted a bit. “Bone headed you mean?”

They chuckled for a moment, lapsing back into silence.

Blue, on the other hand, was standing on a swing, slowly swinging back and forth. “I JUST, IT’S A LOT TO LEAVE BEHIND! ALL OUR FRIENDS…OUR HOUSE…OUR LIVES.” Papyrus nodded from where he had been messing about on the monkey bars. “I UNDERSTAND. IT’S HARD TO FIGURE OUT.”

Blue nodded, frowning. “BUT. IT WAS SCARY. AND I DON’T WANNA GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN, YOU KNOW?”

“FAIR.”

Blue sighed, leaning back in the swing and letting it creak slowly. “WHY IS IT SO HAAAAARD?” he groaned.

Papyrus hummed. “IF IT WASN’T IT WOULDN’T BE A SERIOUS DECISION! LET’S GO GET A BISICLE AND THINK ABOUT IT MORE!”

“OKAY!”

Weirdly, that’s how they spent their first week there. They couldn’t decide to stay or not, and talked to their ‘alt selves’ about it. Sans and Papyrus would listen intently, offer advice, try to help.

…then, another week.

…then another.

And before they knew it, a month had passed by. They hadn’t realized it, Blue was the first one up surpassing Papyrus by a minute, and they’d cook together. Stretch and Sans would laze about on the couch, or Sans would take him to see a movie theater, or something new in town.

One late night, in his new pajamas with rockets on it, staring up at the ceiling, Blue murmured, “I GUESS WE LIVE HERE NOW.”

Stretch’s arm was over his stomach, and he could feel the shrug through their clothes. Stretch always wore a tank top to bed, and sometimes pajama pants. “Guess so. …that bad?”

Blue thought about it for a moment, and while he felt…sadness at losing their friends…he just couldn’t deal with it. He wanted to save them, too, but they weren’t even sure if Sans and Papyrus’ universe would accept them two, much less a literal copy of every single monster.

Sans had gently assured Blue that in time, Chara would get bored and free them, but Stretch was just tired of seeing it all happen over and over. Blue agreed.

He was tired too.

“NO. NOT REALLY.”

“Cool.”

And they slept, a little easier than they had all week.

(Sans and Papyrus eagerly accept their soft request to stay with them. The only thing Blue and Stretch went back for was their pet rock, who they let cuddle up to the other pet rock in the house.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they're gonna be a little fast because, you know, we gotta get all these babies in here. 
> 
> Also Chara? A sadist after my own heart
> 
> Whoops
> 
> (Also Pet Rocks are now a thing bc they're adooooraaaable)


	3. Dating...Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foursome come together, slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say! I don't quite like how this came out! I've been stumped on this chapter for a bit, and I don't know why.

It starts slow, at first. They all had to get used to having two more people around them. Blue and Papyrus woke up around the same time, while Sans and Stretch had a few things in common, like napping and weird snacks.

Blue and Papyrus were happy to find someone equally eager to do exercise and go out more often than not. Sans showed Stretch some cool channels to fall asleep to or movie ones they could get lost in.

Papyrus takes Blue to the community center, introduces him around. Blue is eager to help as well, but he finds that his skills lie in cooking healthy foods to hand out to the children when they come by. It’s nice, and he loves seeing all the humans, and they love to see his happy face. It’s really nice.

The easiness of their lives change. Not hard, and not instantly, but in a way not any of them really expected.

Blue and Papyrus spent a fun night watching a loud movie in a fort that Papyrus had made with several cushions and pillows and blankets. Blue was happily sitting up, a pillow in his arms, wearing cloud pajamas, while Papyrus was stretched out next to him, wearing dark pajamas with little cars. Their brothers had headed to bed, wishing them a good night. The movie ended and Papyrus yawned loudly. “I SUPPOSE IT IS TIME FOR BED! THAT WAS FUN!”

Blue nodded happily, hugging the pillow. “IT WAS VERY FUNNY! WE’LL HAVE TO CONVINCE THE OTHERS TO STAY AND WATCH NEXT TIME!”

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus shuffled under the blanket, turning off the TV and leaving them in semi-darkness, the little lights plugged in to keep the hallway lit the only ones on.

Without a thought, Blue leaned down and clacked a kiss to Papyrus’ head. “NIGHT, PAPY!” He squirmed under the blanket as well, out like a light, leaving Papyrus blushing brightly.

This wasn’t the only thing to happen. Stretch would curl his hand around Sans’ shoulder if they were near, relaxing on the couch, watching TV. His head would plop on top of Sans’, and Sans would crack a joke and Stretch would blush and back up, apologizing.

Sans, of course, realized it first, but decided not to push things. Hey, he wasn’t the most straightforward person anyway. It wasn’t until Papyrus had gotten him in the kitchen away from the other two that he, blushingly, relayed that Blue had kissed him last night and now he really, really didn’t know what to do.

Sans shrugged. “Dunno. What do ya wanna do?”

Papyrus shrugged back, fiddling with his scarf nervously. “I DON’T KNOW! I’M A LITTLE CONFUSED?? I MEAN…” He bounced lightly in place and Sans nodded.

“Yeah, I get it. Mm, well, I mean. We could…both…date them?” Sans’ eyes furrowed in thought as Papyrus squeaked.

“…THE DATING BOOK DOESN’T COVER THIS,” he mumbled and Sans chuckled, nudging Papyrus lightly. 

“Don’t worry about it. We should talk it over with them first, anyway, yeah?”

Papyrus nodded, and after a sweet kiss, he returned to cooking their meal for the day.

It, of course, was a slightly rocky start.

Blue also had a ‘dating manual’, to which both him and Papyrus stuck to. They dressed up nicely-sometimes in cute dresses, sometimes sweaters with jeans, or even their battle armor-and went out on dates. They even _held hands_!

Stretch and Sans just sat on the couch, still trading puns, except now they were closer, arms looped or legs tossed up against each other in the armchair. It was as easy as breathing, honestly, so they didn’t even flinch when it turned to playful kisses or making out during boring ads.

Papyrus gleefully dragged Stretch out to his and Sans’ picnic spot, and Stretch was just as amazed at the stars above the hill as Sans had been. Papyrus even let him kiss his cheek, despite the huge blush on Papyrus’ face. Blue had dragged Sans out to the movies, wearing a ruffled skirt, tank top and jacket. Sans fell asleep during the movie, but Blue didn’t mind as his head was on Blue’s shoulder. It was quite romantic.

(Especially when, on the way back, Sans stopped them near a little trinket store, showing Blue a small glass butterfly he had bought him. Blue eagerly peppered his face in kisses, leaving them both a blushing mess when they got home.)

They were still a little uneasy about taking things any further, of course. Kissing and holding hands were one thing, but it felt like they’d cross some invisible line if they did any more.

Not too surprisingly, it was Sans and Stretch who had broken the uneasy balance. Stretch was used to being ‘handsy’ while making out, or just being around Blue, so when his hand slipped into Sans’ pants, he barely even noticed. Sans jumped, laughing breathlessly. “Hey, Mister touchy feely~”

Stretch blinked, then flushed. “S-Sorry, hah, wasn’t ah, thinking about it?”

Sans bobbed his head for a moment, then tugged at Stretch’s hoodie. “Not fair in ya touching me, lemme return the favor.”

Stretch chuckled. “I suppose that’s only fair, huh?”

Blue and Papyrus scolded them for making a mess, but it was certainly worth it. They crossed the line over, and nothing bad happened. Well, nothing changed, exactly. Blue and Papyrus still went out and worked or just enjoyed the fresh air, while Stretch and Sans sometimes went to the museum or stayed in and watched TV.

They learned a few things about each other, actually.

Sans really was the laziest of all, he liked to just lay back and take whatever it was. He even fell asleep once with Papyrus (who admitted it was…kind of a turn on that Sans was so relaxed that he fell asleep. Papyrus was such a romantic dork.). 

Blue was eager to please, but easy to annoy. He’d happily give Sans many kisses, but if he made too many puns, well, Blue knew a way to make him shut up for a while. (Sans and Stretch ‘annoyed’ him often, it was too fun after all).

Papyrus just had energy that rivaled an Energizer Bunny. Him and Blue were nearly the same in that respect, except Papyrus had height for him to use to his advantage.

Stretch just liked to lick things. Or suck. It’s why he kept suckers on his person. He was pretty good at it too, it was his favorite thing to do for them after all.

They still slept in their own room, although when Blue and Papyrus had ‘fort movie night’, Sans and Stretch would share the bed that night. They knew none of them had favorites, but it didn’t hurt to attach to someone who had the same interests as you. 

Besides, when Blue got tired of always being ‘on’, he could climb up on Stretch or Sans’ lap and be a tad lazy. When Stretch wanted to-heh-stretch his legs, he’d let Papyrus or Blue drag him out the door to find something to do.

It was nice. It was good. It was a little bit better than having been by themselves.

And then when Sans is showing off a bit of his science skills (Stretch honestly just wanted to see him with glasses, he doesn’t know how they wandered off into the whole multi verse conversation again), the machine flickers on and their lives change again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB and Cinnamon are coming...and then...and then...just them hanging out and possibly growing closer before Red comes along <3 <3 Maybe cute dates between certain ones, some serious talks about a few things, mostly this is an excuse for me and peeps to have our ship needs fulfilled without compromising the plot of the main story.
> 
> ...anyway!
> 
> Hi!


	4. Interim: Blue/Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Stretch go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @snakehands this for you, bby
> 
> Also I couldn't resist some good swap stuff
> 
> But, I'm changing Blue's age to 20, lol. Papy is 27, Blue 20, I think I put the rest of the ages on CYOF...

Being on the surface provided many more ‘date spots’ than they had had underground. 

Case in point: Movies.

And not ones at home! They had a giant place called a theater where they played them constantly, and on the outskirts was a ‘drive in’ theater! You sat in your car and you watched a delightful movie! How amazing!

Blue bugged and pestered Papy into going on a date night, which he really didn’t have to since Papy was happy to take him any time. He just liked it when Blue puffed up his cheeks and groaned at him. Cute.

So, Papy dragged a mattress into the little funky hippy van he and Sans had seen haunting around the town and bought, putting sodas and some snacks inside a crate. Blue clambered into the front seat, nearly vibrating in excitement. Blue had on a simple blue tank top and some shorts with the sneakers that Papyrus had suggested he get. The laces glowed in the dark!!! How neat!! Papy wore his usual hoodie but he had on jeans at least, to shake it upa little. They talked a little on the way to the drive in, Blue fiddling with the radio with nervous energy.

Tonight’s movie was The Incredibles and Papyrus had said it was really, really good! Plus, movies were great for a date!

The drive in was pretty huge, and they had to get a little hook radio thing to put in their car to hear the movie. There were many cars around, a few vans, but nothing as brightly colored as Papy’s van. Papy parked it, the screen showing some ads for a while as he adjusted the volume on the radio. “So, it’s all superheroes and stuff?”

“YEAH!” Blue squeaked as they headed to the back of the van, pulling the radio with them. With the pillows they brought and the mattress, they were in prime cuddling position to watch the movie! Yes!

Papy plopped down, leaning back against the pillows as Blue squirmed into his lap, tugging Papy’s arms around him with stars in his eyes. “THIS IS GOING TO BE SO GREAT! RIGHT, PAPY?”

“Right, bro,” Papy plopped his head on Blue’s as they watched the screen, soon flickering to the main attraction of the night. Blue straightened up, watching with a wide smile and patting at Papy’s arms excitedly. The movie was LOUD but it was nice, too. The humans had powers but it wasn’t magic, it was just being ‘super’, whatever that meant. Halfway through the movie Papy sleepily nuzzled into Blue’s neck with a yawn. Blue nudged him.

“PAAAPY, DON’T FALL ASLEEP! IT’S GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!”

“Yeaaah but it’s warm in here, yeah?” He chuckled, grabbing a soda from the crate to sip on, keeping an arm around Blue as Blue huffed. 

“I SUPPOSE! STAY AWAKE THOUGH! THIS IS DATE NIGHT!”

Papy nodded in agreement, kissing Blue’s head and letting him readjust and get comfy on his lap again. The movie was fairly interesting, Papy just always got distracted by Blue or he started to nod off. Movies were nice, they were just something he tended to nap through with Sans or something. Blue kept poking his cheek, pouting up at him to wake him up as he dozed off. He yawned, nuzzling Blue’s cheek. “Heeeey, wanna do somethin’ fun?”

“WE ARE! WATCHING THE MOVIE!” Blue chirped happily, eyes on the screen as he patted Papy’s cheek distractedly.

“Naaah. I don’t have any suckers on me, lemme suck on something nice~”

“PAPY! THAT’S SO LEWD!” Blue blushed brightly, poking at Papy’s face, and Papy kissed the hand. 

“C’moooon. Besides, I didn’t say what, you’re the one thinkin’ about it~”

Blue patted his face with a huff, and Papy snickered again, rubbing a hand down Blue’s side playfully. “Fiiine, after though?” Blue puffed up his cheeks, then quickly nodded, turning back to the screen with a blush as Papy snickered. It was a really good movie, he had to admit. The humans certainly had some creativity with magic. Was it magic? It said something about powers.

Maybe it wasn’t magic.

Didn’t matter in the end anyway, as he had his head buried between Blue’s thighs and sucking his dick down easily and making Blue whine and squirm and squeeze his legs around Papy’s head. It was so cute seeing him squirm around and pant, trying to be quiet as the other cars started to leave, a few people walking by the van and chattering.

Papy bobbed his head a bit, sucking and wrapping his tongue around Blue’s cock with a groan. Blue kept clutching at Papy’s head or biting on his bandanna to be quiet. Man. He wanted him to moan out, but they shouldn’t get caught, he guessed. So he sucked hard, bobbing his head a few times and licking that one place Blue liked, making him arch up as he came with a stuttering gasp.

Blue scolded him when they were in their seats again as a little bit of blue magic was on Papy’s cheek and he was being sly about not knowing what Blue was talking about. Papy snickered when Blue swatted his shoulder, scrubbing at it with the sleeve of his hoodie. “There.”

“UNSANITARY! NOW YOU HAVE TO WASH YOUR HOODIE WHEN WE GET HOME!”

“Or is that a ploy to get me undressed? I see ya, bro.” 

Blue’s blush expanded and Papy laughed as he kicked the van into reverse, taking them home after a successful date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky!
> 
> We'll be right back with our regularly scheduled programming after these messages!


	5. BB and Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB and Cinnamon...get used to living with the others.
> 
> Slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a *bit* rushed but this is more of the set-up of the family. The start of it would be with BB and Cinnamon maybe testing boundaries of the relationship and what not. Or getting into one with them all. It's all good.

Two more were added to the household. Oddly enough, they were more like Stretch and Blue, just…from a harsher world? The Sans-Blackberry as Blue had called him before ducking a bone attack-was a little taller than Blue in his heels. He had a sharp scowl, and three marks that ran over his eye socket. He also had a red bandanna, like Blue’s blue bandanna, and black armor, and a temper unlike any other. The Papyrus-Cinnamon which had been a small joke over how at first he seemed a little nervous, but he too could spark up to fight-was…well he was like Stretch in that he looked similar, more than he did to Papyrus.

But that was all.

Cinnamon had a large gold tooth one his left fang, a crack over his right eye, a leather jacket and an inability to be near anyone longer than a second before he would skitter away with large eyes.

He was so terrified of them, and unwilling to leave Blackberry’s side for longer than a second…but by the stars he was intelligent. The usual markerboard they scribbled notations on and formulas, he erased one single number, corrected it, and left it alone.

It was right. They’d been stuck on that problem for two months. He wouldn’t talk to them about the sciences or math, just stared at them and folded up on the couch. Blackberry snarled at them and shooed them away with a bone attack.

It took a month-longer than the Swap bros, shorter than the Prime brothers who arrived on the surface-to ‘settle in’. Blackberry-BB-stopped insulting them as often, and even cooked even if he forcefully shoved plates in their hands and stalked to the living room. Cinnamon…well he tinkered with things, and he’d laugh at puns or groan at them. He even stayed put when BB left the room, didn’t even look worried now.

They never spoke of their world. The brothers never pushed, beyond Papyrus’ excited questions the first day. It took longer for them to even mention their previous home. BB had been in the Royal Guard-which impressed and enthused both Blue and Papyrus-and Cinnamon was the Judge and sentry. BB explained, as gently as he ever could be, that the criminals they chased weren’t the same as here or in the Swap brothers’ world. 

They were cruel. Nasty. Disgusting. Vermin that populated and sunk their claws-and drugs-into the Monster world. Their King didn’t care a lick, just that no one ever talked to him, or approach him. He didn’t even oversee the ‘judgments’ when the Royal Guard caught a criminal. There was no jail. You were dusted. That’s it. That’s all. No amount of pleading could save you.

And then one day, a kid-in stripes-a little bunny child had lost her doll. For some unknown reason, she traipsed herself into the castle. No one was around, save for Cinnamon in the hall. He stopped her, asking her what she was doing. ‘Lolly says she threw my doll here,’ the child explained.

‘There’s no dolls here,’ Cinnamon replied, attempting to dissuade her from entering further. But the naive little girl hopped around him, giggling like it was a game. He tried to catch her with his magic, but she was quick…

BB took a stand against what the King wanted him to do, as a Royal Guard Lieutenant, so he branded himself a traitor. Cinnamon stuttered out that he couldn’t Judge a child, it was against everything.

They fled Hotland with guards on their tail, and the King’s new decree echoing through the Underground: entering the Throne Room was instant dusting, no matter who you were.

Cinnamon didn’t talk about it a lot. BB was proud of what he had been, but even he seemed reluctant to speak of the deeds he had done. So, they didn’t push. They didn’t ask. They invited them to movie nights and cooking and exploring the city.

Cinnamon loved everything about physics. He wasn’t so good with astronomy and the like, but he knew his stuff. BB was sharp as a tack, could find the one thing you’d been searching for forever in an instant. They were quiet. They kept to themselves mostly.

It was Blue who broke the tense bubble. He had made a mess with something he was cooking, and BB leaned in, swiping a stray dot of sauce from his cheek with a thumb. Blue reacted as he did when the others did it: a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

BB stared at him for a moment, then moved on as if nothing happened. Blue apologized, but BB just shrugged it away, not responding. When Blue talked about it with Cinnamon-quietly, as BB was in the kitchen washing dishes with Stretch-Cinnamon just chuckled and smiled. “He’s ah, not big on PDA. But he didn’t throw ya…or attack you…so he’s happy.”

What a weird way to measure it by.

But it was true, as sometime down the road, BB pecked a kiss to Papyrus’ cheek as he passed, never stopping in his aim to pick up all the laundry as Papyrus blushed and squeaked.

Cinnamon had finally eased up, although he-and BB-wasn’t a fan of loud noises, or bright lights. He sometimes still skittered away, or hid in his room, when days were hard. But they were shorter and shorter, thankfully.

BB had a strict schedule that none of them minded to stick to. It was actually easier since Blue and Papyrus loved structure…and it got the two lazy skeles to get up and do things. Even if he had to sometimes storm in and drag Stretch away by his hoodie.

So it. It was.

It was them. It was just them. This was their family, and they had gotten used to the gentle swing of things, of sometimes the days being the same, of some happy surprises some days, of just being able to live…together.

Which was changed once more with the appearance of Red and his infant…

But that. That’s another story, an extension of their life that while it was unexpected, was not entirely unwelcome. 

This is their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB has morals, excuse YOU.
> 
> (also he loves kids)
> 
> (like so much)
> 
> (he just doesn't show it)
> 
> but yeah this is all set up for them to start being a FAMILY \o/ it's a short little thing but I wanted an excuse to write about them dating or having sex or just in the spotlight without interrupting the flow of Red's story, you know?


	6. BB and Sans: LV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is annoying. BB still likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mama Bear BB and harsh BB but like where's my BB with the happy smiles and blushes
> 
> gimme

“Psssst….”

BB would not give him the satisfaction.

“Pssst…”

BB was stronger than the lazy fool who drank ketchup.

“Pssssst-”

“WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT.” BB hissed back from where he had been vacuuming the carpet near the entrance of the hallway. Sans grinned from his upside down position over the arm of the couch. 

“ ‘M bored.”

BB felt his eye socket twinge. “AND WHAT, EXACTLY, DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?”

Sans grinned wider. “Wear a maid outfit?”

“_WHAT_.”

“You already got the heels for it…” Sans flipped over now dangling his arms over the edge of the couch. “C’moooon it’d be fun.”

BB scoffed, rolling his eyes as he wound up the plug for the vacuum. “I SINCERELY DOUBT THAT. YOU HAVE A DAY OFF, GO DO SOMETHING BESIDES PESTER ME.” On the chore schedule, everyone ended up with a ‘day off’ where they didn’t have to do a chore. Today was Sans’, and all he did was lay around, watching BB clean the living room. And be annoying.

“Naaaah.”

BB huffed, hands on his hips as he glared at Sans. “THEN WHAT-BESIDES YOUR PERVERTED DAYDREAMS-DO YOU WANT TO DO?”

Sans stuck his tongue out, then perked up. “I have an idea…buuut ya gotta get dressed for going out!” BB rolled his eyes, but agreed. It was an odd day when _Sans_ of all people was bored. So BB went and got dressed in a simple shirt and shorts, and his mini heeled boots. Someone had to reign terror down on the shorter Sanses.

Sans appeared in his usual outfit, but this time with a picnic basket. BB crossed his arms. “A PICNIC? REALLY.” Sans just grinned, offering his arm, and BB sighed but took it.

With a blip they were at a hill in the park that BB only recognized because of the frisbee golf set up down below. Sans happily opened out the blanket onto the ground and BB stretched a little. “SO, EAT AND SIT AROUND, HM?”

“Nope. C’mere.” Sans plopped down on the blanket, patting beside him. BB shrugged, slowly lowering himself onto the soft blanket, looking up at the clear blue sky.

“…WELL?”

“Shhh….” Sans reached over, and held BB’s gloved hand sweetly. BB huffed a bit, but remained quiet.

The clouds started to move, looking like giant puffy marshmallows, blocking out the sun for a moment before moving on. BB just watched it with Sans. He thought he’d grow bored of it, he often didn’t take to sitting around without having to do something or plan something, but this…was…nice. It was calming. He could fall asleep right here, staring up at the clouds with Sans holding his hand.

“CLOUD WATCHING?” he murmured. “DIDN’T TAKE YOU FOR A SAP.”

Sans snorted, one eye socket shut. “Don’t act like ya don’t like it. Want a grape?”

BB didn’t want to move, so he made an agreeable noise, and Sans pulled the basket open with his magic, levitating a bunch of grapes over BB’s head. “Say aaahhh~”

BB glared at him. “IS THIS A PRANK?” Sans shook his head, although he kept up his grin. Well, Sans wasn’t a liar at least. BB opened his mouth and a single grape plopped down. Hm. He approved this laziness. BB easily ate up a few grapes, Sans sharing it between them, as they continued to watch the sky above them.

Eventually, it started to darken, and BB stirred out of his hazy state. “WE SHOULD GO HOME, IT’S LATE,” he mumbled. Sans squeezed his hand, pointing up.

“Lookit.”

BB followed his arm, and there in the sky that was bleeding from orange to pink to blue, was the round moon glowing against the black backdrop.

“OH.”

“Yeah.”

Okay. Maybe they could stay a little bit longer.

(They fell asleep, although BB blamed Sans for this as BB NEVER fell asleep so easily. It sprinkled and woke them up, and they laughed as they hid under the blanket before Sans remembered he could shortcut. They ended up falling onto the couch, breathless and smelling of wet earth and sun.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Lol. Basically this. Just two sometimes three if they go exploring. 
> 
> BB and Sans have leveled up in their relationship \o/ XD
> 
> so yeah basically it swings from super adorable date times to sexy times. But I was feeling...fluffy.


	7. Blue and Papyrus: LV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Papyrus go camping! First of many!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only time I've gone camping was in girl scouts and I lost my lizard that was part of a Magic School Bus pack from Scholastic. :/
> 
> (I'll never forget you, Liz!)

Blue took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, standing tall on top of a rock with his hands on his hips. The sun was shining down from the middle of the sky, the wind picking up lightly every so often. Blue wore a nice tank top with a thick brown coat, hiking boots and jeans. He leaned his head back with a grin. “PAPYRUS! ARE YOU READY?”

Papyrus popped out of their recently made tent, happily saluting as he stood up. “NYEH! I AM! TIME TO GO EXPLORING!” Papyrus had on the same outfit as Blue, albeit his jacket looked more like a vest.

They had set up a camping/hiking trip for this weekend, as neither of them had been before, and they were itching to get out of the house. They had offered to let BB come but he declined, saying ‘SOMEONE HAS TO BE HOME TO WATCH THESE THREE.’ He wasn’t wrong, but still, they wanted to offer all the same.

Next time they’d drag him along, for sure.

For now, they had water canteens dangling from their shoulders and walking sticks in hand as they started up the trail that was worn down by many other hikers and campers over the years. Blue grinned brightly. “IT’S NICE OUT TODAY!”

“YES! BRIGHT AND SUNNY!” Papyrus happily cheered, their hike taking a small winding curve. “THE HUMANS SAY THERE’S A BIGFOOT AROUND!”

“WHAT’S A BIGFOOT?” Blue gasped, bouncing along. Papyrus shrugged.

“I’M TOLD HE LOOKS LIKE A GIANT FURRY HUMAN!”

“HMMM. WE SHOULD MEET HIM! AND SHAKE HIS HAND!” Blue squeaked. Papyrus clapped with a nod.

“AN EXCELLENT IDEA, WE CAN EVEN INVITE HIM TO COME AND TRY OUR SPECIAL SPAGHETTI TACOS!”

Blue had stars in his eyes, nearly shaking in place. “YES!!!”

They chattered on, slowly climbing up a steep hill, pausing at an outcropping to drink heavily from their canteens. They took a quick snack break consisting of an apple and a bit of honey, and then they were up and going again. It truly was an amazing time. So much grass and trees, places to climb and hide under the shadows from the sun. They saw a fox in the forest that ran off quickly, and a sign post pointing them back the way they came and the other towards around the mountain. They’d end up back at their tent either way. Blue looked up at Papyrus, panting slightly, his face flushed. “WANNA KEEP GOING OR GO BACK?”

Papyrus grinned, swiping his hand over his forehead. “WE SHOULD HEAD BACK, THE SUN’S SETTING! WE CAN FINISH TOMORROW.”

Blue agreed, and they started on their way back as the sky turned orange. They took one more break, finishing off their water before making it to their tent. Blue happily started up a small fire in the fire pit and Papyrus held out a bag of marshmallows. They stuck some big fat ones on sticks (steel ones, they knew that the tradition was sticks from the forest but that was…unsanitary!), letting them melt a bit over the fire. Blue ate his with a happy moan, and Papyrus had to take small bites since it burned his mouth a little.

They doused out the fire-fire safety, folks!-and then changed into pajamas, pulling their sleeping bags out of the tent a little so they could watch the stars for a while. Papyrus pointed at the moon.

“LOOK! WHY IS IT ORANGE?”

“I DUNNO!” Blue tilted his head, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the looming moon. “MAYBE IT’S HUGGING THE SUN.”

Papyrus gasped, jerking his hands up to the sky. “HOW LOVELY! THE SUN NEEDS MORE FANS AND HUGS!”

“MWEH! OF COURSE!”

They giggled and pointed out star formations that their brothers had shown them, eventually falling asleep cuddled up in the stillness of the night.

The next morning they went hiking again after a small quick breakfast. They went the other path this time, which wound around the mountain in an odd squiggle. Blue happily climbed up rocks to hop down from them, and Papyrus pointed out birds that chirped loudly after them. Blue paused, balancing on a large rock. “DO YOU HEAR WATER?”

Papyrus nodded in confusion, looking around. “I DO…SOUNDS ODD. LIKE…WATERFALL?”

“BUT WE’RE NOT NEAR THE UNDERGROUND,” Blue responded, hopping off the rock to stand next to Papyrus.

Papyrus hummed, cupping his chin with his hand as he thought deeply. “IT MUST BE…ANOTHER WATERFALL! OH! A SECRET CAVE!!”

Blue gasped, stars in his eyes. “MWEH! WE CAN FIND IT AND THE TREASURES IT HOLDS!”

“NYEH! ABSOLUTELY!” They struck a pose, laughing loudly as they raced off down the path.

They didn’t find anything except a few markings from the humans, pointing the right way to the trail in case someone wandered off. Bushes rustled as they passed by, a squirrel or two bounding out onto tree limbs to watch them curiously as they laughed loudly, racing each other.

They kept rushing around, and probably wouldn’t have found it had a small snake not slithered out away from the cavern, going out to hunt. Blue gasped, pointing. “LOOK!”

“WE FOUND IT!” Papyrus cheered, and Blue hopped onto his back as they rushed in…

They stopped.

In the small cave, moss grew on rocks and on walls. Not too much further down, a pond rested with glowing moss surrounding it, and a semi-large waterfall from the nearby spring rained down from a crack in the wall. It sounded much like the shower when it was on medium, not too fast but not dripping. A frog sat on one rock, and another snake was curled up behind a rock they could see.

“WOWIE…”

“YEAH…” Papyrus whispered. It was nothing like Waterfall. It was vaguely like…the star room, just missing the small glowing rocks. They left after a little bit, Blue taking a quick photo with his camera as they rushed out. No need to become snake food!

They couldn’t find Bigfoot, sadly enough, or rather no one that looked like him. Instead, they found more hikers who were happy to take selfies with them and exchange a few treats with them. They had something called dango, and they were happy to take a few pieces of Monster Candy in return. Blue made a vow to definitely figure out how to make ‘dango’, they melted in his mouth and tasted sweetly of tea. Papyrus agreed enthusiastically, and their happy hiking camp out ended when they came back to the tent to pack up.

Papyrus pushed the tent into the back of the jeep, jumping into the driver’s seat as Blue put their packs in the back seat, grinning as he buckled up. “THIS WAS FUN!”

“YES, WE SHOULD DEFINITELY DO IT AGAIN!” 

Blue nodded, then leaned up and pecked a kiss to Papyrus’ cheek, making him blush. “B-BLUE, I’M DRIVING!”

“I COULDN’T RESIST!” They giggled, both of them blushing bright as they started back down the drivable path, headed back home to see their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3
> 
> Cinnamon and Papy at a video arcade, what ya'll think?


	8. Cinnamon and Papyrus: LV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon gets sick. Papyrus helps!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon is a sickly baby. Dunno why I did this to him. He looks like the kinda guy to get sick a lot huh?

The first time Cinnamon gets sick in the Skeleton household, it makes nearly everyone panic. Except, you know, BB, who’s put up with his random bouts of sickness all their lives. Sans and Stretch of course tried to act ‘cool’ but Blue and Papyrus went a little overboard making barrels of soup and buying up all the…what is it? Nyquil? It’s a human thing, anyway.

BB hissed and fussed at them, telling them it was just a thing Cinnamon went through. Nothing helped but a lot of rest. A LOT of rest.

In fact he slept so much the first week he was sick, he nearly beat Sans’ world record, and that’s saying something.

(okay he doesn’t hold the world record but he likes to think he does.)

In time they…get used to him getting sick every so often. They don’t panic as much, at least, and let BB drag Cinnamon around and fuss over him and tuck blankets around him.

Today’s illness was the dreaded ‘cold’ according to the humans. He much preferred the ‘cold’ to the sweating ones. Gross. BB had went out with Blue and the lazy twosome to go…do…something. Cinnamon was sure he knew what it was, but his skull felt like it had rolling marbles in it, and every ping shot a thought away. Boooooo. He sniffed, his head feeling stuffed up (thank goodness he didn’t have all that snot junk, but man it’d feel nice clearing it all out), and he groaned, curling up on the couch in front of the TV. BB had tucked a warm fluffy blanket around him with an ice bag on his head as he hazily stared at the TV that was on low.

His eyes blearily focused when a pair of tight-wearing legs came into view. He coughed. “ ‘Ey.”

“CINNAMON!” Papyrus piped up, leaning down to touch the ice bag. “IT’S ALMOST MELTED! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO?”

“Guh,” he responded, his head sinking back onto the couch. Papyrus tutted, shaking his head but quickly switching it out for a new one.

“WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SOUP? I MADE CHICKEN NOODLE! WITH THE STARS!” Man, Papyrus and Blue had such neat little noodles. Cinnamon liked the dino oatmeal, even though he still wasn’t sure what a ‘dino’ was.

“Mmmmkaaay,” he rasped out, shifting under the blanket as Papyrus sped away, coming back with the bowl and plopping down beside him.

“TIME TO EAT!”

Cinnamon groaned as Papyrus helped him sit up slowly, feeling like absolute crap as his head just fell to the side, yawning. “Sorry, sleepy,” he mumbled as Papyrus happily picked up the bowl, holding the spoon out to him.

“NYEH! NOT TO WORRY! I’VE SEEN MANY A MOVIE WHEREIN A NURSE FEEDS THE PATIENT! I’M SURE THIS IS THE SAME!”

“Mmm,” he mumbled, opening his mouth to take a bite. His throat ached, but the magic from the soup was pleasant as it faded into him, like curling fingers tracing over bunched up flowers, smoothing them down. After a few bites, he couldn’t stand the ache any longer and mumbled a negative to the next spoonful. Papyrus quickly handed him a glass of water, and Cinnamon chugged it, sighing after as he plopped his head on the couch behind him.

“HMMM. DO YOU THINK TRYING TO HEAL YOU WOULD HELP?”

“I’unno,” he mumbled, rolling his head up with another sniff. “Never di’ it.” Papyrus brightened up.

“OH! THEN THIS WILL BE A LEARNING EXPERIENCE! HERE, LAY DOWN!”

Papyrus got him to lay down once more, curled up in the blanket with the ice pack on his head which now laid in Papyrus’ lap. He hummed as he felt the long spindly fingers that Papyrus didn’t often reveal without his gloves-he was rather dexterous with said gloves, actually-slide over his head and tap softly for a second.

And then it was like warm water slipping from Papyrus’ hand down into Cinnamon’s head, chasing the stuffy feeling back, not fully away but back. It curled around his eyes and raced down his neck, his body relaxing with the green magic slowly reaching down into his ribs for a moment before it stopped. The fingers tapped lightly. “SORRY! NYEH. I’M NOT _THAT_ GOOD AT HEALING!”

“s’gooddunworry,” Cinnamon mumbled, able to breathe through his nose and not his mouth for the first time in a day or two. Man, this was GREAT! He didn’t feel like he could get up and jump around like Blue or anything, but he certainly didn’t feel light-headed or like he was between passing out and staring off into the distance.

Papyrus laughed, gently patting Cinnamon’s shoulder as he smiled. “WONDERFUL! LET US NOW WATCH AS THE HUMAN GUARDS HELP BREAK CASES!”

Cinnamon didn’t care what Papyrus put on the TV so long as he _never moved his hands again_. This was great, this was amazing, this was-

And then he fell asleep, fully relaxed since he’d been sick, knocking out hard like he’d never done before.

—————————————————————————

“HMM. HEALING MAGIC?”

Papyrus nodded as he stirred the pot of sauce quickly, BB chopping oregano beside him. “YES! I HAVE AN AFFINITY FOR IT, BUT I DON’T USE IT AS OFTEN. GRILLBY’S ABLE TO PUT IT IN FOOD EASIER THAN I!”

BB had a thoughtful look on his face as he nodded slowly, stacking up the chopped oregano in a pile and slipping it from the board into a cup. “INTERESTING. IS THIS SOMETHING YOU CAN LEARN?”

Papyrus shrugged. “I’M NOT SURE! I’M NOT EVEN SURE HOW I KNEW, TO BE HONEST!”

“HMM.” BB shook his head, taking a mushroom to chop. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT. I’LL LOOK INTO IT. THANK YOU, THOUGH, IT SEEMS TO HAVE HELPED.”

Cinnamon was more awake now, still a bit flushed and dark magic under his eyes, but he was sitting up on the couch now instead of laying down, popping off jokes with Sans like he usually did. Papyrus nodded eagerly, turning the stove down a bit. “OF COURSE! I CAN ALWAYS LOOK TO SEE IF THERE ARE HEALING BOOKS???”

“…MAYBE.”

They made up the mushroom spaghetti for everyone, and Cinnamon managed to eat about half before dozing off again, leaning on the arm of the couch with a snore.

(_flex_

_purple sparks_

“…”

_flex_

_purple sparks_

“SHIT, COME ON…”

_flex_

_green sparks that pop then turn purple, coating the skeletal hand_

“…GOOD. GOOD…”

_another flex, and the tips of the fingers glowed green longer, staying a stable glow_

“…”

_a snore from the one beside him, the hand laying on the other’s head and soothing the pale and sweaty skull, his breath evening out from the congested snoring to even breathing._

“GOOD NIGHT.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB will learn how to juggle if it meant helping out his fam, yo
> 
> also I'm about to do something totally mean
> 
> like make a new story
> 
> with a kind of...horrible...plot
> 
> :D


	9. All: LV1: THE THING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going on a road trip! First visit : The Grand Canyon!
> 
> ...wait what's The Thing???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do the whole road trip in one chapter but I'm p sure that'd extend past 10k words so we're going visit to visit XD Next time is Grand Canyon for sure!

The first thing they do is rent an RV. When Stretch whines about not using his van, BB snaps back, “WE CAN’T ALL LIVE IN THE VAN, YOU FOOL.”

“We cooould,” Stretch winked, nudging the mattress inside, only to get a semi-cold glare from BB.

“I’VE HEARD YOU SNORE.”

“Wha-I don’t snore!”

But it was already settled. An RV. A large one, to accommodate them to a room each. The only downside is, the bathroom is very small, leading to the taller Papyri to have to hunch down in the shower should they choose to take one, and Blue to suck in a breath if he tried to go inside. He was pretty girthy! It wasn’t an issue!

Still, he pouted about it while Stretch kissed his cheek and hugged him.

The second thing they did was figure out where to go first. On the itinerary it said that the Grand Canyon was first, which Cinnamon wasn’t sure why. He laid out on the couch in front of the kitchenette as Stretch drove and BB looked over the map. “A canyon? How is that fun?”

“I DON’T KNOW,” BB responded, tracing a line with his finger. “BUT HUMANS SEEM TO FIND WONDER IN IT. BESIDES, WE COULD FIND SOMETHING FUN TO DO. LIKE MOUNTAIN CLIMBING.”

Cinnamon grimaced while Papyrus gleefully agreed. “THEY ARE VERY SKILLED AT CLIMBING MOUNTAINS! I OFTEN WONDER HOW THEY ACCOMPLISH SUCH GOALS WITHOUT MAGIC!”

BB shrugged while Cinnamon snickered. “They’re determined, Paps, ya know. Anyway, where we stop at first on the way there?”

Their first stop was an RV park near some giant billboard about THE THING. Blue and Papyrus were quite interested in THE THING while BB hooked up the water and electricity. Blue squeaked. “WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?”

Papyrus struck a pose, his hand on his chin as he thought. “…IT MUST BE…SOMETHING TRULY AMAZING!!! LIKE! A SECRET TREASURE!”

Blue gasped. “OR A DRAGON!”

“OR A GIGANTIC STATUE!”

They laughed as they came up with wilder and crazier theories. Sans and Stretch pulled out two lawnchairs, lazily sitting in them under the canopy of the RV. 

Cinnamon helped BB cook a little, albeit it was more being ordered around and told what to grab and where. Blue pleaded with BB to see ‘THE THING’ first before the canyon. BB grimaced as he set out bowls of food on the table outside. “THE WHAT? THE ROAD TRIP SAYS NOTHING ABOUT ‘A THING’.”

“NOT ‘A’ THING, ‘THE’ THING!” Blue whined out, leaning on the table with big eyes. “ISN’T IT INTERESTING?! I BET IT’S A DRAGON!!!”

Cinnamon chuckled, patting Blue’s head as he passed by with drinks. “Probably not, you’d think the humans would say so. Aw c’mon bro, it’ll be fun.”

BB rolled his eyes, chuckling as he shook his head. “VERY WELL, I SUPPOSE A SMALL-QUICK-STOP WON’T HURT ANYTHING.”

Blue and Papyrus cheered, making their brothers chuckle, and BB scolded them for being loud so late. They sat down and ate, the sky turning dark within minutes and fireflies coming out to zoom around. BB stayed out with Blue and Papyrus, catching a few in a jar as the others went inside to get ready for bed.

Really, a fun day overall.

The next day they drove down the exit to THE THING. Blue and Papyrus were thrumming with energy, and even BB seemed interested now, his leg bouncing nervously as he read over the map. Sans had a pamphlet he took from the RV park. “Says it’s a super big secret, but they got a gift shop.”

Stretch snickered from the couch. “I love gift shops, they got like, pens and funny erasers. And shirts!”

Sans and Stretch laughed as BB scoffed, rolling his eyes. “GIFT SHOPS NEVER HAVE ANYTHING USEFUL.”

“Bro, they got like, stuffed animals sometimes.”

BB squinted at Cinnamon before huffing. “OKAY, SOMETIMES THEY HAVE USEFUL THINGS.”

They laughed as BB threw a pillow at Cinnamon for mockery.

The traffic wasn’t too bad, and they got there in plenty of time ahead of schedule, which made BB thrilled of course. Blue and Papyrus sped inside the giant ‘store’ as the others followed sedately behind, albeit BB’s fast steps ahead of them showed how excited he was as well. THE THING was listed everywhere, pointing arrows down halls, this way and that, around cases and stuffed animals…

Sans and Stretch meandered to the gift shop while Cinnamon headed after the younger bros, finding them at THE THING.

THE THING

Was weird.

Blue frowned, looking over at BB. “WHAT IS IT?”

BB leaned into a small plaque while Papyrus and Blue stared at the odd…weird thing. “IT SAYS ‘A MUMMIFIED MOTHER AND CHILD FROM-’ “

“THEY’RE _DEAD_?!” Papyrus squealed, looking distraught as Cinnamon jumped at the sudden yell. Ah, it did look like a set of ‘mummies’ like on that funny movie they had seen before. Blue gasped, his hand over his soul.

“A CHILD?! AND THEIR MOTHER?!?! WHAT HAPPENED!”

BB shrugged. “DOESN’T SAY.” Lie, it said they were shot and found, but well, the two were so distraught over this new…development that he figured that would go down about as well as a rock in a pond. Blue gasped.

“THAT’S SO SAD!” He leaned in to the glass, not touching but his hand hovering over the glass. “POOR HUMANS! WE SHALL REMEMBER YOU!”

“NYEH! OF COURSE! FOREVER!”

Cinnamon looked vaguely amused, albeit he could see BB shooting the mummies some confused and weirded out looks. He managed to convince the three to go back to the gift shop and see what nonsense the other two had gotten into.

They found shirts, of course, and Sans found a candle in the shape of a cactus. Papyrus frowned. “YOU DON’T LIGHT CANDLES THOUGH?”

“Yeah but like. He’s tiny. Itty bitty baby,” Sans gushed, holding the small glass in hand.

He put it up into a cupboard once they were back on the RV, thrilled at the smallness of the candle. Blue found a neat scarf with a cactus pattern on it while BB found some new boots. Other than that it wasn’t too interesting, but Blue and Papyrus lamented about the poor mummy family inside.

BB grumbled to Cinnamon, “THERE’S SOME REGRET THERE,” once Blue and Papyrus had went to get a snack from the kitchenette. Cinnamon chuckled.

“You can’t say you weren’t interested too, bro.”

The middle finger thrown his way was expected, as always. With that they were back on the road in the RV, straight to the Grand Canyon…and whatever it was that interested humans so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom got me THE THING t-shirt, and she had no clue what it was, so I had to look it up!


	10. BB and Cinnamon: LV 2: Grand Canyon, AZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB and Cinnamon explore the Grand Canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided since these are...kind of little bite sized parts of their lives, they won't be very long chapters, I think. I was going to do massive chapters for their road trip but I think that might be a bit overkill XD SO! Little cute chapters between little pairings. hehehe.

The Grand Canyon was boring as all fuck.

That was BB’s opinion…up until they found out a few things.

First: you can ride a donkey. Apparently a donkey was like, this gray horse looking animal who had big ears and made a funny ‘HEE HAW’ noise when Papyrus fed him an apple.

Big news: BB loved it. A mighty steed for a mighty skeleton!!!

Second: apparently every year there was a marathon here, so they had Papyrus and Blue set, at least.

Third: helicopter rides. That was all.

So, they split up, agreeing to meet back at the RV by 3 PM at the latest.

BB had Cinnamon lead the donkey towards a trail, grinning almost maliciously. “A MIGHTY STEED FOR THE TERRIFYING BB!” Cinnamon nodded in agreement, gently feeding said steed an apple he had had stashed.

The donkey blinked, took a bite, then slowly ambled along.

Yesss, the most mightiest steed for the mightiest skeleton! Well. One of them, he had to acknowledge Blue’s own Mightiness.

The donkey rumbled along, tail swinging behind him as Cinnamon walked beside them, seemingly amused as he looked around. The canyon was slick on the sides, oddly enough, but there were a few trees here and there. BB frowned, one hand holding the reins of the donkey. “CINNAMON! YOU MUST RIDE AS WELL!”

Cinnamon chuckled, waving a hand lightly as they turned a corner. “Nah bro, I’m cool, I promise. Besides, this way I can collect any cool rocks.”

…and he was…literally twice the size of the poor animal. It would probably buckle and lay down and then they’d have to deal with that. Not worth it. BB sighed dramatically, tossing his head back as he did so. “VERY WELL, BROTHER!” he shouted, albeit the donkey seemed unswayed with his exuberance. “WE WILL MERELY HAVE TO FIND SOMETHING FUN FOR YOU TO DO WHEN WE ARRIVE BACK!”

Cinnamon’s head bobbed in a nod. “Sure, bro, no worries.”

BB cackled happily, leaning forward as the donkey made a snorting noise, whipping his head to shoo away some flies. What a marvelous creature!!!

Around the corner laid a small oasis with a sign warning travelers not to drink from pond due to bacteria. It was amazingly cooler here than it was during their ride/walk, something Cinnamon noticed after a little while. The donkey seemed distracted by a few leaves, and BB ‘demanded’ Cinnamon grab some to feed the donkey. Which, of course he would, the poor thing looked the same way that Blue did upon spying a tray of chocolates.

They managed to find the first rest stop, and Cinnamon helped BB off, unpacking a small bag of snacks for them to have. BB carefully fed the donkey, looking on with wide eyes as it snuffled at the leaves then chewed on them straight from his hand. “SUCH A TERRIFYING CREATURE! AND YET YOU CHEW SO SOFTLY!”

“It’s the big teeth, bro,” Cinnamon poked at his own teeth before nibbling on a jelly donut. “They look kinda funny.”

“IF ONLY TO DISTRACT FROM THE TRUE TERROR OF HIM!” BB proclaimed. The donkey let out a snort, pawing a hoof at the ground a moment before finishing off the leaves, pushing his nose into BB’s hand to be pet. BB happily provided said pets, scratching his gloved fingers over the dark nose as the donkey’s tail swayed behind him.

Cinnamon chuckled. “He so likes ya.”

“MWEH! WHO DOESN’T.” BB preened, hesitantly letting the donkey off to graze to sit with Cinnamon to eat. They chatted a bit, about little things here and there, then they were off again. The donkey clopped along rhythmically, almost putting BB to sleep from the movement and the warmth of the sun. He stirred when Cinnamon would talk or lead the donkey around a corner of the gorge, but he’d shut his eyes again, his head bobbing sleepily. On the next rest stop, Cinnamon just plopped them both on the bench and cajoled BB into a nap. It wasn’t hard, for once, and the donkey seemed to agree by the way it flopped on the ground and started doing some weird tossing around motion.

Was kind of funny, if Cinnamon was honest.

BB grumbled afterwards, huffing as he was once more on top of the now excited donkey. “NAPS ARE SO USELESS.”

Cinnamon chuckled. “Aaayyy, but don’t ya feel better now?”

BB huffed, looking away with a blush. He did feel a bit better, cuddled up to Cinnamon on the warm bench, letting the sun warm their bones up…he felt cozy and happy, but still, he had to, you know, mess with Cinnamon a little. “I SUPPOSE.”

Cinnamon snickered, pausing as they turned on the last part of the gorge. “Oh is that the marathon going on?” They paused, looking off in the distance.

There was a large banner, and a crowd gathered around what seemed to be the starting point. However, none of the racers could be seen. BB nodded. “IT SEEMS TO HAVE STARTED ALREADY.”

Cinnamon chuckled. “Wanna meet ‘em there and brag about the donkey?”

BB lit up, stars in his eye sockets. “HELL YEAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the note 'sex in a hot tub' so who should get the fun opportunity of that ? XD


	11. Blue and Papyrus: LV 2: Grand Canyon, AZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a marathon at play! Just, don't get lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, these chapters are probably kind of short and sweet. It's just a cutesy homey story, really, but ah, we're here to have fun eh?

“ON YOUR MARKS…GET SET…GO!”

_Bang!_

And they were off!

Papyrus and Blue had found the most intriguing thing here: a marathon! It was through the gorge, over hills, through a crevice, and then around to go back towards the beginning. It was held every year, and everyone signed up in order to prove their worth! Exciting! Amazing! WONDERFUL!

They had dressed in their best jogging clothes: tank tops with ‘JOG BOY’ written on them, shorts, and sneakers with wrist and headbands. They were excited, especially after having been provided water tanks from their brothers, and they booked it from the starting line once the gun was fired.

There were tons of humans, one or two fire elementals, but not many monsters. They were in the crowd, cheering everyone on as they sped past. Blue panted as he rocketed over the rocky ground, hopping over a jutted up rock. “MWEH! THE HUMANS ARE SO SPEEDY!”

Papyrus’ head spun around to look at the line behind them, spinning back around as he laughed. “NYEH HEH! THEY ARE BUT WE ARE SO MUCH SPEEDIER!”

“MWEH! YOU’RE SO RIGHT!”

They laughed, their ‘MWEH HEH’ and ‘NYEHHEHHEH!’s echoing over the canyon, leaving the pack in the dust.

—————————————

Randy, tall, blonde, fairly muscular in his opinion, pushed a limb of a tree out of the way. He groaned, swiping his hand over his sweaty face as he stepped into the trail. “This ain’t it either.”

Sandy stepped behind him, hopping on one foot until she got her bearings, her long black hair stuck with twigs and sticker burrs. “You sure? I thought-”

“Nuh uh,” Cameron answered, wheezing as he stepped into the trail as well, hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. His face was red and the sweat beading down it forced his glasses to dangle until he fixed it, gasping as he stood up straighter. “It’s got, it’s got ah,” he coughed, thumping his chest. “It’s got signs.”

Randy nodded, crossing his arms. “Yeah, it’d have signs. But since someone wanted to try a shortcut,” he bit out and Sandy flipped him the bird as she used the sleeve of her shirt to pull twigs free.

“Shut up, I thought it’d go near that fucking cliff face with the, the thing,” she muttered.

Cameron groaned, tossing his hands up. “We’re gonna die here. We’re gonna die of no water and my Neopets are gonna die fatherless!”

Randy’s nose shifted as he stared at the other, sweeping a filthy hand down his white exercise shirt. “Your what?”

“You pleb,” Cameron wheezed, trudging to a large rock to sit. His entire outfit was caked in sweat, even though the other two weren’t. “Neopets, popular in the early 2000’s, they exist to fill a _void_ in our lives,” he hissed, thumping his chest again.

Randy looked at Sandy, who shrugged, her sleeve now caked in sticker burrs. “He’s your cousin.”

“Right…”

They perked up hearing noises, and Cameron wheezed out a ‘finally’, digging a small bottle of water out of one of his many cargo pockets and chugging it. Sandy took a step back nervously, eyes shooting to Randy who looked relieved…

Until two skeletons burst through the trees, one bowling over and skidding to a stop, the other one holding a map up. “I’M SURE WE TOOK A LEFT AT THE RIVER…”

“NO NO, IT’S A RIGHT AT THE-OH, HELLO, HUMANS!” The smaller one yelled, striking a pose with his finger pointing to the air. They were dressed in weird tank tops, shorts, and strangely headbands…

Randy and Sandy stared as Cameron gasped, his breath still a wheeze. “We’re dead.”

“No, no we’re…” Randy stopped, blinking quickly. They weren’t dead. Right? Was this the Grim Reaper…’s sons? What? The sun was getting to his head…

“OH YOU’RE NOT DEAD!” piped up the taller, wrapping up the map and sticking it into his shorts, making it stick out due to…literally no room in the pockets. They were extremely short, okay??? “YOU WOULDN’T BE TALKING TO US IF YOU WERE! RIGHT, BLUE?”

“RIGHT, PAP!”

Randy nodded seriously as Sandy rolled her eyes. Cameron dragged himself off the rock, groaning as he stalked over to the skeletons, hoisting his hands up. “Take us, oh eternal Death! I’m sure Hell is cooler than here.”

‘Papy’ blinked, staring at the hands about a few inches from his eyes. He raised a hand, and gently patted one. “I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THIS ‘HELL’ IS, BUT NYEH, PERHAPS YOU MIGHT BENEFIT FROM GOING HOME?”

Cameron didn’t respond, just letting out another dramatic sigh, falling to his knees. “Wherever thy hath in store for me-”

“Shut up, Cameron,” Sandy grumbled. “So um, can you two take us back? We’re…lost and I’m pretty sure we’re about to pass out.”

‘Blue’ gave a thumbs up and a wink. “OF COURSE WE CAN! WE ARE MASTERS AT DIRECTION!”

“EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT WE, TOO, ARE VERY MUCH LOST!” Papy responded, striking his own pose.

Randy sighed, rubbing a hand roughly over his face before slapping his thigh. “Well, we can stay lost together, I guess. Why not follow this way though? It seems to lead out into the basin or. Something.”

“EXCELLENT IDEA, HUMAN!”

“Randy.”

With that, they started off, Cameron trudging behind them and bemoaning their ‘fate’, acting as if they were about to be scooped up and fed to wolves or whatever it was he was mouthing off about.

The basin had three different leadways, and Sandy took the map from them to look over. “We gotta follow the middle path,” she pecked the map with a sharp fingernail, sighing. “It won’t be too long until we hit the marathon entrance, so we should-”

“HURRY UP!”

Blue sped off, Papy doing the same and dragging Cameron who seemed to accept his fate. Randy shrugged at Sandy, picking up his jogging as she sighed. She rolled up the map, squishing it under her arm-ew, she was sweating now-and hurrying after them.

What a day this was…

————————

Blue and Papyrus struck their pose, hands on their hips, looking proud at the ‘finish’ line. Cameron was on his hands and knees, wheezing, his shirt soaked in sweat. “How…did we…make it to the first ones here?!” he groaned, head hitting the dirt as he tried to get his breath back.

There were no other racers there yet, and obviously the two had made it there first. But they were…well not exactly disqualified, as no one had taken ‘shortcuts’ before without getting lost and having to call in the guard. But Papyrus and Blue fully admitted they had gotten turned around and went through a short route, finding the three there, and then making their way back.

So they didn’t win first place but, “IT’S ALL ABOUT THE RACING!” Blue said, patting Cameron’s back roughly. Cameron groaned, flopping on the ground as Randy chugged some water from a paper cup. Sandy looked down at another skeleton, raising an eyebrow.

“So. Brothers, huh?”

The shorter one, in a blue hoodie of all things, shrugged. “Heh. Brothers.”

Sand nodded in understanding, sipping her own paper cup as out of nowhere a donkey being ridden by another skeleton appeared. “BE IN AWE, BLUEBERRY, AS I HAVE GAINED THE DONKEY’S TRUST!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bEHOLD, HUMAN!
> 
> Blue and Papyrus matched bc they think it's fun to match clothes. They're adorable. Love them.


	12. Stretch and Sans LV 1: Grand Canyon, AZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of our grand Grand Canyon adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is now afraid of heights, confirmed!
> 
> Poor baby

Helicopter rides were damn near frightening!

And for a land-based monster, Stretch sure was brave peeking his head out of the door to see how far high off the ground they were!

Sans sat in a stiff ball, a grin etched on his face as he gripped Stretch’s hoodie. “Stop. Leaning. Out of the door.”

“Aw c’mon, it’s fiiiine,” But he leaned back in all the same, winking at Sans. He easily untangled his hand to lace their fingers together. “ ‘s not like I can’t shortcut away or nothin’.”

“Yeah,” Sans grit out, sighing. “Just ain’t never been this high before.”

“Me either, but it’s rad.”

The helicopter had two pilots at the front who were kind enough not to nudge into their conversations. They had also provided a bucket with champagne for some reason, although Sans recalled it being part OF the ride, for...some reason??? Why would humans get drunk in the air?!

That just seemed like a recipe for disaster! Like the time that one human told Undyne she should try karate…

He shook his head, huffing as Stretch dug in the ‘goodies’ bag of things they were given. “What’s in it?”

“Snacks and stuff. Hungry?”

“...not...really??”

Stretch chuckled, leaning back in the seat. Below them the gorge laid out in various veins of caverns, stretching as far as the eye could see. It laid bare of much of anything besides a few sparse greens, and the race that they had seen before being set up.

Stretch plucked out a cup, winking at Sans. “Wanna get drunk?”

“That sounds like a bad idea.” He peeked out the window, shivering at the sight. Fluffy clouds...empty space…”Ya know what, sure, why not.”

The champagne wasn’t half bad, not that Sans usually drank champagne if he was honest. Had he ever? Maybe once with Papyrus on a Date Night, but other than that, it was highly unlikely. He just wasn’t a skeleton of high tastes.

Hah.

High.

As in. The sky.

He downed the drink to stop from thinking about it.

Soon enough they were a giggly pair, still ignored by their pilots, as they raided the goody bag and made out on the bench. Sans hid his face in Stretch’s hoodie, breathless from laughter as he straddled his hips. Stretch patted his back. “Seeeee?” he hiccuped in between the word, “Ain’t thaaaat bad.”

“Psht, it’s not goooood,” Sans grumbled, his face flushed as he looked out the window again, before pecking a kiss to Stretch. “Now shhhhhhh, jus’ be. Drunk and happy.” He nodded, patting Stretch’s cheek seriously. Stretch sputtered out a laugh, kissing his hand and making him blush more.

“Sounds like a plan~”

Sadly their fun came to a halt as the helicopter started to drift down for a break, for everyone to get out and stretch their legs. Thankfully, they were able to hold their own once on the ground, and a woman in a park ranger outfit offered them cups of melon slushee.

“So,” Sans drawled out. “It’s all just. Desert?”

The ranger laughed, waving a hand playfully. “You wouldn’t believe it but there are rapids down in there!”

“Rapids?” Stretch asked.

“Yup!” She popped her lips, her springy red hair bouncing around her face, the badge shining saying ‘Joan’. “160 different rapids and a total of _26 different kinds of fish!_” She sighed. “But no one ever thinks that, they just think of it as desert. But that’s why we offer the rids! To let people know!”

Sans blinked. “But what’s a rapid?”

Joan gasped, digging into a packet and pulling out a brochure. On it a man sat in a yellow boat with a paddle. “This! You ride the rapids on a small raft. Sometimes it can be very dangerous though, and we’ve added signs and difficulty levels to them.”

Stretch took it, whistling as he flipped it open. “Huh. Sounds like something our brothers would like.”

Sans nodded, sipping his drink slowly and letting it cool his warm bones as Joan laughed. “Daredevils, I take it?”

“Yup. They’re racing the thing today.”

“Damn, good on them! I don’t have the steam to do it.” She laughed.

Sans snorted. “It’s all they’ll talk about for days, I bet. Heh.”

She nodded, smiling. “Well, the price to pay for being older is hearing all the nutty things the youngers get into.” They laughed together, shaking their heads with a sigh before she gave them a few bottles of water. “Here, give it to ‘em when they’re back, I’m sure they’ll be tired.”

They thanked her, climbing back in for a turnaround tour as they headed back the way they came.

At the end of things, their brothers had made some _interesting_ friends, BB gained the trust of a donkey, and Stretch and Sans agreed to not get super drunk in the middle of the day again (the proceeding migraines were just too much).

All in all, they claimed the first part of their road trip a success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How drunk can you get on a bottle of champagne? I don't know but obviously, a lot! (the heat didn't help matters either.)
> 
> Next up on my list...Bryce Canyon Nation Park in UT
> 
> OR since I did a Canyon already
> 
> Craters of the Moon National Monument, ID
> 
> So it's really up to you guys if you want another Canyon since Idk what Bryce Canyon is like (yet, gonna research), or we'll skip over it and head to tHE MOON!


	13. Blue and Papyrus LV 2 Hotel Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotels are all sorts of exciting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on actual events that happened to me in high school.
> 
> It was my first treadmill!!!

The RV, while a magnificent vehicle in its own right, was prone to…mishaps.

Case in point: A flat. However, not just A flat. Two flats. On opposite sides.

And the jack just wasn’t going to lift this massive thing up.

To be honest, they could use their magic to try and lift it up, but they would have to: keep it level, keep it in the air, keep it from crushing whoever was changing the tire, AND change the tire!

With three skeletons’ magic not able to be drained like that, and the others not able to do this on their own (or rather, their brothers would _greatly prefer they not_), they were forced to call a tow to the nearest hotel.

Well, the RV went to go and get fixed up, while they went to the hotel.

Sans and Papyrus, having been on the surface longer, weren’t too surprised with the hotel they ended up at. BB and Cinnamon were nervous but Blue and Stretch were curious. The lobby held a few humans working on computers that Papyrus immediately headed to to make their accommodations. Stretch idled over to a fancy looking set of couches near a giant TV playing some holiday movie while Cinnamon stared up at the chandelier with wide eye lights.

BB grumbled as Sans nudged him, handing over a white plastic card in a sleeve. “Here ya go, ‘s yours and Cin’s room.” BB took it, looking it over curiously as he flipped it in his hand. 

”WHAT, NOT ROOMING TOGETHER THEN?”

”They ain’t got a room big enough for all of us,” Sans chuckled. BB had to agree, with the three of them, perhaps, but their taller brothers were the issue for sure.

”FINE. HOW DO WE DO THIS THEN?”

The elevator up to the second floor was the single worst thing BB had ever seen (barring other horrible memories, of course). The moment they turned around it was see-through, and they got the _pleasant_ imagery of seeing the lower floor start to slide away from them in an unnerving manner.

Cinnamon sequestered himself to the far corner of the elevator while Blue had his face pressed against the window with wide eye lights, his breath fogging it up. “WOOOOWZEEEERS…”

”BLUE COULD YOU PLEASE REFRAIN FROM PUSHING ON THE DEATH MACHINE?” BB yanked on his bandanna with a hiss, staunchly heading out once they landed. No he didn’t rush out, shut up.

Blue whined as he was dragged away, he was always a risk taker, and while BB greatly appreciated his fortitude, now was not a time to test it. They were hot and tired and he was on edge from the whole ‘tire fiasco’.

Who knew tires could deflate?!

…well after he thought about it, it did make sense…

However! His temper was on edge and he did not feel like having to grab Blue from an unforeseen fall right now. He paused in the carpeted hallway, letting Blue go as the other skeleton pouted. “NOW…WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?”

Sans pointed at one door with a number on it. “That’s yours. Me and Paps, there,” he pointed next to it, then across the hall. “Blue and Stretch.” He shrugged, hands in his pockets. “I think they got a pool or a gym-”

”TO WHICH WE SHALL EXPLORE FULLY! RIGHT, BLUE?” Papyrus struck a pose, the luggage dangling from his elbow as Blue gasped, bouncing in place.

”YES! THAT SOUNDS EXCITING!” He squealed, but BB huffed, shaking his head.

”I’VE HAD ENOUGH THRILLING ADVENTURES. PERHAPS TOMORROW, IF WE’RE STILL HERE. FOR NOW, I’D LIKE TO RELAX.” He turned, heading towards their door and Cinnamon shrugged at them with a lazy grin, shuffling after BB (once they figured out how to operate the door lock).

Sans chuckled, nodding. “I uh, think a nap is in order. You two go have a blast, ‘kay?”

Stretch gave them a peace sign, opting to relax with Sans since both of their brothers were heading out downstairs.

The first exciting thing they discovered was, indeed, the pool! But responsible monsters did not get soaking wet then use electrical equipment, of course! So they happily jaunted over to the gym whose walls were glass instead of wood or anything like that. Against one wall were mirrors, treadmills, large TVs, near the doorway were hand weights, and at the back was an odd wooden shack with a flimsy looking door.

Blue decided to use one of the lifting benches, albeit it was definitely different than his old set back home. He curled his fingers around the rough lattice on the bar. “WOWIE…WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

Papyrus peered over, hand on his chin as he watched Blue. “MM, THIS IS MORE MEANT FOR HUMANS, I SUSPECT…PERHAPS WE SHOULD INVESTIGATE THE WOODEN HOUSE FIRST?”

”A LOVELY IDEA!”

He hopped off, and they headed over, opening the door curiously. It was on a spring so it slammed behind them, but wasn’t shut fully so they weren’t afraid of being locked in. Honestly it looked like a chicken coop Blue had seen in a magazine once!

There was a timer on the wall and he poked at it. “WHAT’S THIS FOR?”

”NOT SURE…” Papyrus leaned over him, then switched it on. A blast of hot air hit them both, then started to steam inside. “OH! IT’S A STEAM ROOM! NYEH!”

“A WHAT?”

Papyrus settled on the wooden bench as he started to sweat a little magic, and he wiped it away from his forehead with his glove. “HUMANS LIKE TO SWEAT! WEIRDLY ENOUGH. BUT THEY SIT IN LITTLE BOXES TO DO IT!”

”OH.” Blue paused, making a face as he dabbed at his cheek with his bandanna. “I DON’T THINK I LIKE IT TOO MUCH.”

”NYEH, HUMANS ARE VERY ODD. IT’S LIKE HOTLAND!”

“IT IS!!”

They laughed about it before turning off the heat and stepping out of it, fanning themselves despite the cool A/C in the room. Blue put his hands on his hips, thinking. “PERHAPS! A SMALL JAUNT IN THE POOL WOULDN’T BE OUT OF ORDER? THEN WE CAN RETURN!”

Papyrus gasped, clapping his hands. “BLUE YOU’RE SO SMART! AGREED!”

They giggled as they hurried out, easily tossing off their clothes to reveal…

Blue in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top to swim, along with a snorkle, and Papyrus in a…red speedo and long sleeved slick shirt.

They had different ways of getting in the pool. It was crystal clear with a fountain in the middle that burbled happily. Papyrus slowly stepped through the ramp, shivering at the shock of cold. Blue, meanwhile, immediately dove in from the side, sputtering when teh fountain aimed water over his head. “PAPYRUS! IT’S HOT!”

”WHAT? IT’S VERY COLD OVER HERE!”

”BUT THIS WATER’S HOT!” Blue splashed a bit, shifting away. “OH! IT’S COLD NOW?” He ducked back under the fountain curiously. “COLD, HOT, COLD, HOT…”

”A MYSTERY FOR SURE!” Papyrus ducked under the water, happily swimming over to splash Blue. They immediately got into a splashing contest and hopping from the edge of the pool back into the water.

It wasn’t long until they got bored of that, and opted to settle on one of the long relaxing chairs and partake of delicious red popsicles from a nearby fridge for hotel residents. They dried pretty fast-maybe the air was hotter than they assumed?-and went traipsing about the gym once more.

They ended up on the treadmills this time, but while Papyrus knew of them thanks to ‘SANS’ TIME SHENANIGANS’, Blue only knew about ellipticals thanks to Stretch’s own shenanigans. This would not deter them!! They immediately set the speed up high, happily sprinting along to an interesting movie on the TV. Blue didn’t know what a Declaration of Independence was, nor why someone would want to steal it, but it was fascinating all the same!

They ran for a good twenty minutes before their energy flagged and Blue started to pant. “H-HOW DO WE STOP IT?”

”JUST HIT THE RED BUTTON!” Papyrus chirped cheerily. “AND IT’LL STOP!”

Wrong choice of words there.

Blue hit the button, but trusted the treadmill to stop instantly.

He stopped. The treadmill did not.

He was instantly flung down and shrieked as his legs were tossed over his head, groaning as he fell onto the floor dizzily. Papyrus gasped, hopping off the side of his own that had started to slow down. “BLUE! ARE YOU OKAY??” He hovered around, hands flittering about as if nervous to touch Blue or not.

Blue groaned, lifting himself from the floor to sit up dazedly. “UUUH…” His knee throbbed, and while his HP didn’t take a hit-treadmills held no ill will after all-he still had a nice scrape across his kneecap. He stared at it for a moment, then started giggling hard. “O-OH NO!” he giggled, covering his mouth. “O-OH DEAR…THE TREADMILL HAS WON THIS TIME!”

Papyrus laughed nervously, reaching down to help Blue get his balance. “Y-YES, I SUPPOSE SO. HOW DO YOU FEEL??”

”I’M FIIIINE…MWEH HEH HEH,” Blue giggled harder. At least he hadn’t burst into tears like the first time he’d tripped and fell as a child. Perhaps it was the shot of adrenaline that had yet to fade? All the same, he held onto Papyrus’ arm as he limped out of the gym, not able to continue now that he was hurt.

Their brothers weren’t as thrilled at this new development like Blue, for some reason, was. Of course Blue (and Stretch) forgave Papyrus since well…it was a leap to think the treadmill would instantly stop. All the same Stretch got a colorful bandaid on Blue’s knee and the two enthusiastic skeletons found a movie about superheroes on the TV to watch wrapped up in a large comforter while eating ice cream.

(“We uh, we don’t tell BB about this.”

”Absolutely not, he’d have a grudge against all mechanical items after that.”

”Well I was mostly thinking it’d be pretty expensive to replace the hotel’s gym equipment if he goes down there to FIGHT it, but yeah, good thinking.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, maybe not the steamy sexy times I was aiming for at first, but I like their cute little bonding moments, ya know?
> 
> And if wrapping yourself in a warm blanket with a tub of ice cream and a good movie after injuring yourself labels you as being kiddish then dammit I don't wanna adult no more, let me pamper myself!!!!! XD


End file.
